rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Handbook (Thetan)
=Races= The world of Thetan is home to a great number of different peoples, all of them possessing a vast range of moral, ethical, and philosophical viewpoints. These races are collectively known as the Children of Thetan. Each of the races traces their past to the Valley of Life, which is nestled in the western expanses of the mountain range known as the Crown of Thetan. This chapter describes the Children of Thetan, all of which are considered acceptable for player characters in a Thetan campaign. Three additional races – bugbears, droch, and zarar – are also considered Children of Thetan, as they too originated in the Valley of Life. However, those races are not acceptable as player characters; instead, they are included as entries in Denizens of Thetan. TERRIANS AND GOBLINOIDS In general, the Children of Thetan can be divided into eleven distinct races: bugbears, canyn, droch, erthen, grasswalkers, goblins, hobgoblins, humans, nahr, vulpyn, and zarar. However, most sages agree that the goblin, hobgoblin, and bugbear races are related, and use the umbrella term goblinoids to refer to the races collectively. Similarly, the human, grasswalker, and erthen races are thought to be related, and are often referred to collectively as the terrian races. A few fringe sages go even further, suggesting that the simultaneous appearance of bugbears, erthen, grasswalkers, goblins, hobgoblins, and humans in the Valley of Life indicates that all six of the races are related. They posit that all six of the races may have originated from a single race, and that the relationships of the races to one another can be illustrated best through a spectrum. In such a spectrum, bugbears are often depicted at one extreme and erthen at the other (graphic 2.1). However, it should be noted that the “single race” theory is seldom given credence by most sages and historians. Human The [[Human (Thetan) | humans]] of Thetan are similar to those presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook. They are a varied people both physically and culturally. Canyn [[Canyn | Canyns]] are a hybrid race of canine and man. They are a sylvan –and sometimes feral – people. They are guided by the social hierarchy of their packs and the mysticism of astrological totems. Erthen [[Erthen | Erthen]] are shapers and workers of the earth. While other Children of Thetan may share a special affinity with nature, erthen possess the innate ability to understand and manipulate the world around them. Goblin [[Goblin (Thetan) | Goblins]] Goblins are the most numerous of any of the Children of Thetan, and they vastly outnumber their hobgoblin and bugbear kin. They form the majority of any population of a goblinoid horde. They are a subservient people who defer to their hobgoblin masters. Goblinoid hordes are common all across the world of Thetan. Grasswalker The historical name for [[Grasswalker | grasswalkers]] is merea patoo (plural: patooans); however, since the time of the Thetan Empire, all of the Children of Thetan – even to include grasswalkers themselves – have referred to the race as grasswalkers. Other nicknames which are used, though rarely, include: stoo’t realle (Auld Thetan origin), grassrunners, burrowmen, and little gypsies. Hobgoblin [[Hobgoblin (Thetan) | Hobgoblins]] are the militant rulers of goblinoid society. They rule goblinoid hordes with an iron fist, enforcing their dominance through stringent, hierarchical military might. Hobgoblins are the most intelligent and cultured of the goblinoids, and they assimilate into non-goblinoid culture more easily than do their goblinoid counterparts. Nahr The [[Nahr | nahr]] were one of the first races of the Children of Thetan to walk the world. They are similar to humans in appearance, though taller and much more slender. Vulpyn [[Vulpyn | Vulpyns]] are a hybrid race of fox and man. They are a sylvan folk who live in small skulks (or packs) in the forested regions of the world. They revere wisdom and experience over all other traits, and skulk elders hold special places of leadership and prestige in vulpyn culture. They are a devout people, adhering to the philosophies of astrological mysticism. Curse of the Blood Few unions between different races of the Children of Thetan result in the conception of a child, and even after conception occurs, most pregnancies end in miscarriage. The very few children who are born to parents of two different races are almost always afflicted with the Curse of Blood. These cursed (as they are commonly called) are frail, weak, and extremely susceptible to sickness and disease. Although cursed age at average rate determined by the races of their parents, very few cursed live out a full, natural life. In fact, less than a third reach adulthood before falling prey to the Curse of Blood. Many sages believe that the mixing of racial blood can be toxic – hence the name. Other scholars suggest that the curse is a result of the gods’ displeasure with the mixing of different races. Only one out of every one-hundred cursed is born without the Curse of Blood, and it has been known to manifest later in life. GAME RULE INFORMATION Characters who are the result of a mix-race union select which parent’s race they will reflect in terms of game statistics. These characters use all of the game statistics provided for that race, and do not gain any benefit from the race of their other parent. Cursed usually physically reflect one parent to a greater degree, though they often possess a mixture of physical traits from both parents. There is a 10% chance during each span of a cursed’s life that they will permanently lose one point of Constitution. Upon reaching a Constitution of 0, the cursed dies from the Curse of Blood. =Classes= Just as the Thetan Campaign Setting presents a new array of character races, so to does it have a variety of variant character classes. Some of these classes replace classes presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook, while others are variations of existing classes. The following classes can be played as presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook in the Thetan Campaign Setting with no modification: barbarian, bard, druid, fighter, rogue, and wizard. The paladin class has been redesigned as a prestige class in the Thetan Campaign Setting. See Prestigious Thetan for more information. The cleric class has been modified to take into account information specific to the religions and belief systems of the Thetan Campaign Setting. The monk class has been modified to present fighting styles unique to each of the Thetan Campaign Setting’s monastic orders. This book presents variants of the following classes: bard (divine bard), cleric (cloistered cleric), ranger (scout), and sorcerer (blooded). Blooded [[Blooded | Blooded]] are a variant of the sorcerer class. They lose the ability to summon familiars, but gain blooded traits. All other game rule information for the blooded is identical to the sorcerer class. The sorcerer class does not exist in the Thetan Campaign Setting. Blooded in the world of Thetan are extremely rare. They are a special group, born with the power and essence of one of the gods or goddesses of the Pantheon of Thetan. It is because of this extremely rare bloodline, which seemingly manifests itself randomly, that the blooded are able to cast spells without preparation. Cleric [[Cleric (Thetan) | Clerics]] in the Thetan Campaign Setting have all of the cleric game statistics as presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook except as noted below. Cloistered Cleric The [[Cloistered Cleric | cloistered cleric]] spends more time than other clerics in study and prayer and less in martial training. They give up some of the cleric's combat prowess in exchange for greater skill access and a wider range of spells devoted to knowledge (and the protection of knowledge). Divine Bard [[Divine Bard | Divine bards]] bards are a variant of the bard class, though they are just as common in the world of Thetan as are their arcane counterparts. In the Kingdom of Tarsalia – where arcane magic is outlawed, punishable by death – divine bards are especially numerous. Divine bards are commonly held in high esteem for their mixture of charisma and piety. Monk [[Monk (Thetan) | Monks]] Monks in the world of Thetan, regardless of race and citizenship, are all part of the Monastic Council of Knowledge. The only exception is the mysterious Shakudo – an erthen family that traces its heritage to the Aurum and Cuprum Clans. Scout [[Scout | Scouts]] are a variant of the ranger class. They lose combat styles, the ability to cast spells, and the favored enemy class feature. However, they gain the favored environment class feature, a variety of new class features, improved animal companions, and the ability to summon animals. The ranger class does not exist in the Thetan Campaign Setting. =Description= This chapter provides players with the background information to flesh out various details of their characters, to include age, height and weight, languages, and religions and belief systems. Vital Statistics The [[Vital Statistics (Thetan) | Vital Statistics]] section offers advice on determining your character’s age, height, and weight. Start with some ideas from your character’s background and personality, and use that to help you add details to your character. Languages The [[Languages (Thetan) | Languages]] section presents the languages spoken and written throughout Thetan. Religion and Belief Systems The [[Religion (Thetan) | Religion and Belief Systems]] section covers Thetan's four basic religious belief systems: astrological mysticism, elementalism, monotheism, and polytheism. While other religious systems certainly exist, they are minor and relatively insignificant. =Magic= This chapter presents new domains of magic and new spells for the Thetan Campaign Setting. These domains and spells should be added to the domains and spells presented in the Dungeons & Dragon Player’s Handbook and be made available to characters in the Thetan Campaign Setting. Domains The [[Domains (Thetan) | Domains]] section presents new domains for the Thetan Campaign Setting. Spells The [[Spells (Thetan) | Spells]] section presents new spells for the Thetan Campaign Setting. Category:Thetan